Forbidden Love
by The Phantom Of The Labyrinth
Summary: Alice Swan is a werewolf, what happens when she imprints on Jasper Hale, a vampire? I suck at summaries, Please read. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: I had this idea randomly, and I just had to type it out**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

"Come on Bella!" I called up the stairs. My twin sister was slow, even for a werewolf.

I'm Alice Swan, I live with my twin sister, Bella, our twin brother, Jacob, and our dad, Charlie. Oh yeah, did I mention we're werewolves?

"I'm coming!" Bella called, running down the stairs.

I looked at her outfit, and frowned. A plain white tee-shirt and jeans.

"Alice! Will you quit with the fashion obsession?"

I couldn't help but smile, Bella hated my fashion obsession.

Jacob came down the stairs, a worried expression on his face.

We were as different as twins could get. Jacob had russet colored skin, cropped black hair, and gleaming black eyes. Bella had pale skin, long brown hair, and shining chocolate brown eyes. I had pale skin, short black hair, and pale green eyes.

"What's wrong Jake?" Bella asked.

"Is it such a good idea to be going to Forks High, I mean we could always go to school on the reservation."

Today was our first day of high school.

Me and Bella had begged like dogs (No pun intended) to go to school off the reservation, Charlie agreed, but Jacob and our uncle, Billy Black, had not been happy. Billy was worried that we might lose our temper and phase at school, Jacob shared that worry. Billy and Charlie had argued over that for awhile, surprisingly Charlie won that argument.

I sighed. "Jake, you lost that argument. Get over it."

Jacob sighed, grabbing his solid black backpack, he stalked sullenly out the door. Me and Bella followed.

Jacob hopped onto his black motorcycle, Bella got into her red truck, and I stepped into my black Mercedes.

Jacob led us to the school, I wrinkled my nose, great the Cullens were here. Filthy bunch of leaches.

When I stepped out of my car, I could see the look on Jacob and Bella's face. Their noses were wrinkled and their eyes were darkened. It was easy to see they were thinking the same thing as I was.

We knew what the Cullens were, and they knew what we were. We wouldn't reveal that or attack them as long as they didn't bite another human. It was a treaty, so to say. I looked at the Cullen _kids _closely.

There were four of them, one girl and three boys. They all had golden eyes, due to their diet. One boy was big- muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular and honey blond. The last was lanky, less bulky with untidy bronze colored hair, he seemed to be the youngest.

The girl was a complete opposite. She was tall, with a figure any human girl would kill for. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. **(A.N: Yes, I got the descriptions from **_**Twilight**_**) **All of the vampire's noses were wrinkled, and the glare they gave us was sharp enough to cut through stone. A growl escaped through Jacob's clenched teeth.

I focused my gaze on the honey blond boy. On accident, my eyes met his. All hostility in his gaze melted at once, and all hate I felt instantly vanished. All of a sudden, I wasn't felling hate, it was something else entirely. Then It hit me.

I had just imprinted on my mortal enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Alice's P.O.V)**

Three questions ran through my head: Why here, Why now, Why him!

"Alice? Alice. Alice!"

I snapped out of my imprinting daze to see Bella waving her hand in front of my face.

"What?"

"Alice, you're staring at that vampire, why?"

I gulped quietly. "No reason."

I looked over at Jacob, his face was angered. Jacob had imprinted on a girl, Leah Clearwater **(A.N: Yes, I support LeahxJacob) **so he knew what had just happened.

"Alice," Jacob hissed through clenched teeth. "Can you come here?"

Jacob pulled me away, when we were out of ear shot of any humans, he snapped. His eyes were black fire "What the hell was that! You imprinted on a freaking leach!"

I held his gaze. "I have no control of that! You know that!"

Jacob's eyes narrowed. "You know, I'd never thought my sister would turn _traitor!"_

I recoiled as if he had slapped me, it felt like he had.

Some of the fire faded in his eyes. "Alice, wait I didn't mean it."

I looked at him. "It doesn't matter." I turned away, I phased into my wolf. A black/silver wolf with a white paw and pale green eyes.

I rushed off into the forest, I could hear Jacob yelling behind me. Did I care? No.

I sat on the edge of the river, it was in the no man's between the Cullen territory and the Quileute territory. I cocked my head as I thought. Why would the territories need to be divided, the Cullens said they wouldn't bite any humans, and they wouldn't use them for a meal, and they never have, their eyes proved it. So why did we need to be enemies? I shook my head, why was I thinking this?

Answer: I had imprinted on one of them.

I sighed, then sat up. One of the le-Cullens were hunting here. Uggh! I can't even think about what they are! I wheeled around to come face to face with my _visitor, _and I froze. It was the honey blond boy, my imprint. His gold eyes widened with shock.

I slowly approached him, after all that's happened between the werewolves and vampires I didn't want him to think I would attack. As I got closer, I froze. If there was ever a mark on a vampire's skin, it would be pretty much invisible to human eyes, but to other vampires and werewolves, it was like looking straight at them. The vampire's scars were his most dominant feature. I could barely drag my eyes away from his ravaged neck and jaw.

Only another vampire could leave a mark like that. I mentally scowled, I hated the thought of razor sharp teeth ripping into my imprint's throat. The vampire saw me assessing his scars, he blinked slowly. By the look on his face, it was easy to see he was not comfortable with me looking at his wounds. I looked away, and started tords him again.

When I reached him, I sat down at his feet. He smiled lightly. What he said next surprised me.

"You're that little black haired girl from the school, aren't you?"

I looked up at him, and nodded once. He smiled.

"I thought so, your sent is so familiar."

It didn't surprise me that he would know my scent, I was his soul mate after all. Unlike other vampires, his sent wasn't repulsive, it was actually, _nice. _

"You know," He started. "I'd rather introduce myself when your human, not a wolf."

I nodded, and backed away. I gave him a look that said; _You leave, I'll kill you._

He seemed to understand, because he smiled and sat down. I mentally grinned.

I rushed home, and burst through the front door. Charlie slowly raised an eyebrow at me. I quickly gave him a look, before rushing up to my room. I turned human and rushed to get changed. I finally decided on a pair of faded blue jeans and a dark blue short sleeve top.

I was out the door before Charlie could even open his mouth. I ran back to the border, and smiled. He was still waiting.

"Hi." I said softly, stepping out from behind a tree.

He looked up at me and grinned. "Hey."

I came up to him as he stood up.

"You stayed." I said, smiling.

"Like I said I would."

"I'm Alice Swan."

"Jasper Whitlock."

I smiled again. I knew Jacob would murder me if he knew where I was. Again I ask; Do I care? No.

Jasper's eyes turned curious all of a sudden. "Why did you run off?"

I looked down. "I, um, had a fight with my twin brother. He called me a traitor."

"Why?" Jasper asked, a slight edge to his tone.

"Have you ever heard of imprinting?" I asked in a feather soft voice.

He nodded.

"I imprinted on a vampire."

"Who?" He asked.

I looked up at him.

"Oh. _Oh._" The realization flooded his tone.

I ducked my head.

Surprising me to no end, he chuckled. "So, you pretty much own me?"

I looked up at him with a sheepish look. "More or less. But I think _you _own _me._"

He gave me a smile that made my heart melt into the ground. "Well I know one thing; You already own my heart."


End file.
